Guess Who's Coming for Dinner
by Lovely Zelda
Summary: Kitty Bell invites herself to dinner at Bunny's house.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, but as far as I know, I'm the only one who's written about this pairing… 

**Rating**: PG.  Because there isn't any more femmeslash than you'd find in Sailor Moon canon.

**Other**: Quick warning, my dubbie ass hasn't seen the Stars anime, so this is all English manga based—complete with the odd, mishmash of names the manga uses(NA dubbed for everyone who appeared before S, original for everyone who appeared after).  And, yes, I know, with the quick pace of the manga, this is pretty much impossible.   

Bunny tried to smile.  It was nice to have a friend again, even if there was something a little off about Kitty.  

            Chibi-Chibi, who was normally so friendly, had backed into a corner of the room and was glaring at the dark haired girl.  That was odd, but Bunny quickly dismissed it.  Chibi-Chibi was just a little girl.  Besides, she had never said who she really was or where she had come from, and if Bunny could let her live in her home, there was no harm in having Kitty over for dinner.

            Kitty picked up a picture and sneered.  "Who's this?" she asked.

            "Oh, that's Darien," Bunny said.  "He's…"  She ignored the slight twinge of pain, and forced a smile.  "He's studying at Harvard.  He's going to be a doctor, and when he gets back we're…" She trailed off.  Kitty was giving her a flat, slightly contemptuous stare.  "Do you…have a boyfriend, Kitty?"

            "I only trust girls," Kitty replied.  She grinned.  "They're much more fun than boys anyway…"

            Bunny blushed and quickly looked away.  

            _"Haruka, are you a guy or a girl?"_

_            "Guy or girl…Is that so important?"_

_            Without even thinking about it, Bunny tilted her chin up to meet Haruka's kiss…_

            "What's for dinner?" Kitty asked, abruptly bringing Bunny back to the present.

            "Chicken," Bunny said.  "You said you wanted to…eat a bird, right?"

            It had been a strange word choice, but it wasn't any worse than Mina's butchered sayings.  And she knew Kitty had spent the last three months in Libya, so maybe Japanese wasn't even her first language.

            "I love birds," said Kitty, her eyes half closed.  "But I think rabbit tastes even better."

            "I've never tried it," Bunny stammered.  _"Quit hanging around my way home.  I'll eat you up."_

            Kitty suddenly grabbed her wrist, her sharp nails digging into Bunny's skin.  The blonde shuddered as her eyes met Kitty's.  The other girl's slit pupils reminded her of Nehelenia.

            Bunny shook her head.  That was just ridiculous.  It was probably just a trick of the light or all the stress she'd been under.  Kitty was just a transfer student, and she'd been very friendly towards Bunny.  There couldn't possibly be any connection with the Queen of the Dead Moon.  And even if there was, why would Kitty be here now when the Dead Moon Circus had already been destroyed?

            Kitty placed her other hand on Bunny's cheek.  "You shouldn't trust boys either, Bunny," she said in a low voice.  "Darien left you…"

            "He didn't leave me; he's…going to university," Bunny stammered.  She wanted to tell Kitty the truth about Darien, but something held her back.  

            Kitty laughed.  "That stupid Harvard place was more important to him than you…"

            Bunny swatted the other girl's hand away and pulled herself out of her grip.  "Harvard's one of the best schools in the world!" she shouted.  

            "Who wants to there anyway?" Kitty asked.  She grinned and started to reach for Bunny again.  "You shouldn't just sit around waiting for some stupid boy…haven't you heard what American girls are like?"

            "No, I haven't," Bunny said, blushing again.  "I don't want to talk about Darien anymore."

            Kitty shrugged.  "We don't have to talk about him."  She seized Bunny's wrists and pulled the blonde to her.  "I'd hate to make you uncomfortable," she said sweetly.

            Bunny felt very uncomfortable, but she wasn't sure how to respond.  Maybe in Libya girls did things like this.  Maybe in their culture, hugging another girl like you would hold your lover was just a sign of friendship.  

            She wasn't so sure if girls in Libya kissed each other the way Kitty kissed her.  It had started out soft and light, something that might be interpreted as friendship, but then Kitty wrapped her arms around Bunny's waist and carefully parted her lips.

            It wasn't like being kissed by Haruka or Seiya.  Both of them had kissed her quickly, firmly pressing their lips against hers and then withdrawing before Bunny could even be sure that it had happened.

            Kitty, meanwhile, tightened her grip when Bunny showed no resistance.  Still, the blonde had the impression that if she had tried to pull away, Kitty would have held on to her anyway.  One hand gripped her shoulder, nearly ripping the fabric, while the other worked its way down her back before starting to reach up her skirt.

            Bunny did the only thing she could think of.  She draped her arms over Kitty's neck and pressed herself as close to her as she could.

            Before Kitty's hand could wander where even Darien was hesitant to go, the brunette froze.  "I have to go," she said, practically leaping away from Bunny.

            The spell broken, Bunny could hardly look at her.  "What about dinner?" she asked quietly, afraid she'd done something wrong.

            A predatory smile appeared on Kitty's lips.  "I'll come over tomorrow night," she said before half skipping out the door.

            Bunny sat down on her bed, listening to the jingle of a small bell become fainter and fainter before it completely disappeared.  She noticed that Chibi-Chibi was staring at her.  The pink haired girl looked disappointed.  Bunny sighed.  "What would you have done, Chibi-Chibi?" she asked.

            "The same thing," Chibi-Chibi mumbled.

            Bunny was puzzled by this at first, then she giggled.  Chibi-Chibi was even younger than Rini—she probably hadn't even understood what had happened.

            Luna nudged the door open and walked into the room.  She sniffed the air and quickly glanced around.  "Was anyone else here?"

            "Just a girl from my school."

            Luna rubbed her head with one paw.  "I must be going crazy," she muttered.  "I could have sworn I felt..."

            "What?"

            Luna looked at Bunny as if she'd forgotten the girl was in the room.  "It's nothing," she said.

            Bunny grinned and picked the cat up.  "Were you really doing work, Luna?  Or do you have another crush?"

            Luna squirmed out of Bunny's arms and jumped onto the floor.  "You're one to talk, Bunny," she snapped.  She turned her head and began to lick her shoulder.  Bunny had naturally managed to muss her fur.  "Honestly, we're got big problems, and you're reading comic books with friends from school and flirting with those three boys!"

            Bunny bit her lip.  It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell Luna what had really happened with Kitty, especially since the cat seemed to be in such a weird mood.  She winked at Chibi-Chibi, holding one finger to her lips.

            The little girl nodded, but she gave Bunny a strange look.  If she hadn't know better, Bunny might have thought the little girl pitied her.  She pushed it aside and waited for Luna to tell her what she and Artemis had found out about the new enemy. 


End file.
